supremecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron man armors
Mark I Tony Stark When Tony was kidnapped by Al qaeda and forced to build a weapon to terrorise America, he built a metal suit of armor with a flame thrower and the prototype arc reactor which was keeping his heart beating. The suit was designed to get Tony out of the area and into military hands but he didnt get that far as the suits thrusters which Tony thought would be able to fly him to safety failed and he crashed, leaving the mark I armor in the desert near Al qaeda. Tony later fixed the flight problem with his mark II armor. Jacob Burton In 2016, Jacob decided to create a suit of armor which would stop criminals, and he had the money and resources from his company; Eden Technology International. The mark I was deigned only to test out the new arc reactor technology he had created and for flight as he could not work out how to make the suit fly with small thrusters, but the flight stabilisers in his hands where adapted to become repulsers, and this was used a few times until Jacob decided he wanted a better suit. Mark II Tony Stark This suit was designed to fly and take out the weapons Al qaeda had since Tony saw they had Stark International weapons, which is when he shut down the weapons manufacturing part of the company. The suit was a gold alloy which had red painted on as Tony thought gold was "a bit too ostentatious". This suit was worn for a while until Tony created the mark III. Jacob Burton The mark II is an upgraded version of the mark I. It has a slightly new figure to it and has the face plate divide which hides in the sides of the helmet when opened. The new armor had some system updates and featured I.R.O.N (Intelligent Redirectional Omnicient Nano-droid), E.T International's new computer A.I. This suit was designed to deal with the super criminals of New York city, but was later destroyed by the Mandarin. Mark III Tony Stark Jacob Burton After having his mark II armor destroyed, Jacob wanted to defeat the mandarin but his heart was damaged due to the previous battle, so he used the arc reactor which he now has built into his chest to keep his heart from failing, and built the mark III to fight the Mandarin, but does not encounter him again for a while after the construction of his new model. Mark IV Arctic armor Space armor Jet armor (Jacob) When Jacob lived in London, he needed a fast way to get to New York and be in a suit of Iron man armor, and he invented the jet armor; the fastest armor ever created. This suit was built befor the mark IV and used the old arc reactor and most of the power goes into the jets on the wings and was not as strong as the mark III. This was the first armor to have Jacobs black and gold design. Hulk buster armor Stealth armor Asgardian armor (Jacob) When Jacob went to aid Thor in the battle against Loki, his space armor was destroyed. Odin then decided to rebuild his armor with metals similar to Thor's Mjolnir and with all the same systems as his previous armor. It is tougher than any armor he has, it is said to be indestructable but has limited offence abilities as well as defence; it has repulsers, unibeam, sonic disruptors, mark II style shielding and lasers. This suit has only been worn in the battle against Loki and has since been hidden away in Jacobs secret facility and can only be activated by Jacob. It is a metalic grey colour and has never been painted.